1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method of controlling the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobility based electronic devices are widely used. Recent examples of mobile electronic devices include tablet PCs, in addition to small electronic devices such as mobile phones.
Such mobile electronic devices include a display unit to provide users with visual information such as images in order to assist various functions. As the equipment for driving the display unit has become smaller, the proportion of space occupied by the display unit to that of the mobile electronic device has gradually increased.